The Curtises
by Ale Curtis-Carter
Summary: The Curtises have two sisters. Rachel's 15 and Dani's 6.
1. Dani gets in trouble

There are two sisters in the Curtis family. Rachel's fifteen and in tenth grade and Danielle (Dani) is six and in kindergarten. The events of the book do not happen. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Chapter one – Dani's in trouble:  
  
"Okay class, put the toys away." Said Dani's Kindergarten teacher, Mrs. Mitchell. The class hurried to follow the instructions.  
"Yo, Curtis!" A little annoying Soc-to-be whispered to Dani while sticking out his tongue. "Put away my toys!"  
"Fuck you, Billy." Was Dani's calm response. Unfortunately, Mrs. Mitchell heard Dani but didn't hear Billy. Or did she?  
"Danielle Curtis!" she cried taking out a piece of paper. "Go to the principle's office right now!"  
"But-But-" Dani stammered trying to get out of trouble. The last thing she wanted was to be sent to the office.  
"But nothing, young lady. Off you go." Mrs. Mitchell answered handing Dani the note she had just finished writing. Dani gulped and resentfully left. She arrived at the office much too soon for her liking. The secretary told her to go in to he principle's office. As she walked in, Mrs. Reilly, the principle looked up at her.  
"Why, hello Ms. Curtis. What are you doing in here?" She asked.  
"I-I-" Dani couldn't get any words out, she just handed her the note. After Mrs. Reilly finished reading, she looked back up at Dani.  
"Well, Ms. Curtis, I'm afraid I will have to call your brother." Dani looked up at her with genuine fear written all over her face.  
"No! No, please! You can't!" She cried. "He'll hate me! Please! He'll hate me!" Mrs. Reilly was shocked to hear this.  
"Now, where did you get an idea like that?" She asked incredulously. Dani shrugged. "I see it on T.V. all the time." Mrs. Reilly shook her head and sent Dani to sit outside her office and wait for Darry. After finding Darry's work number, Mrs. Reilly picked up the phone and called him.  
After two rings, the phone was answered. "Yeah?" was the response.  
"I'm looking for Mr. Darrel Curtis." Mrs. Reilly said.  
"Hold on." Came the answer. A minute later Darry answered.  
"Darrel Curtis." He said.  
"Hi, Mr. Curtis. This is Mrs. Reilly, Danielle's Principle." Mrs. Reilly said.  
"Hi," Darry replied some what worried. "Is there a problem?"  
"Well, we have a situation with her. If you'd come down to the school, I'd like to explain it to you." She requested.  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in about ten minutes." Darry responded.  
"Thank you." Mrs. Reilly hung up the phone. After hearing the 'click' that indicates that the connection is closed, Darry got permission from his boss and was on his way.  
Fifteen minutes later Darry arrived at the school. He walked into the office and saw his little sister sitting, waiting and trying to hold back tears. Darry walked over to her.  
"Hey baby, what happened?" He said bending down next to her.  
"I didn't do nothin'!" Dani cried.  
"I'm gonna go talk to Mrs. Reilly, okay?" He said and Dani nodded. He went to the secretary, told her who he was, and she told her to go in. He walked in and Mrs. Reilly looked up.  
"Ah, Mr. Curtis, have a seat." He did so. Mrs. Reilly handed him the note. He read it and handed it back,  
"I'm afraid we're going to have to suspend Danielle." Mrs. Reilly told Darry.  
"What?" Darry asked. "For cursing?"  
"Well, you see, Mr. Curtis, she's in kindergarten, we can't have anyone cursing." Darry sighed and nodded. After exchanging goodbye's he turned to walk out the door."  
"Oh, Mr. Curtis." Mrs. Reilly called him back. He turned back around.  
  
"I think Danielle's been watching too much T.V." She went on to tell him that Dani thought that he would now hate her. After the conversation was done, Darry left her office.  
Upon seeing her brother, Dani couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She immediately began to cry. Darry hurried over to her and picked her up.  
"Shh, baby." He tried to calm her down. "C'mon, stop crying. What's wrong?"  
"Do you hate me now?" Dani asked in between sobs.  
"What? No! Never!" Darry answered. "Listen," Darry picked up her chin so that she was looking at him. "No matter what. You hear me? No matter what, I will never hate you! I will always love you! I promise!" Dani nodded understanding and hugged his neck. Darry returned the hug and carried her out to the car. When they were sitting in the car, and Darry had begun to drive, he turned to his baby sister.  
"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Darry asked. Dani went on to tell him what happened. She finished with "am I in trouble?" Darry thought for a moment.  
"Well," Darry began. "I don't blame you for what you said. And you've already been punished enough by being suspended. But don't curse anymore okay?" Dani nodded. "And you can't believe everything you hear on T.V." Dani knew exactly what he was talking about and nodded again.  
"You hungry?" Darry asked and was responded by yet another nod. "Want to go Dairy Queen?" Another nod. Darry chuckled slightly and they went to eat.  
They arrived home about half hour later. Darry went to the phone and called his boss, telling him he wouldn't be able to go back to work. He then flopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. A minute later, Dani crawled onto Darry's lap, laid her head on his chest, and fell asleep. Darry exhausted, and he too fell asleep.  
  
Not the best ending. Oh well. Please Review. 


	2. A day at the Curtis household

Chapter two –  
  
Rachel Curtis walked into her house to be greeted by her oldest brother, and little sister sleeping on the couch. Dani looked cold, so Rachel lifted her up off of Darry and carried her to the room that they shared. She laid Dani on her bed, and covered her. Dani didn't wake up. Darry, however, did. Rachel walked back out into the living room.  
"Hey, Rache." Darry greeted.  
"Hey." Rachel responded. "Thanks for calling the school and having 'em tell me not to go pick Dani up."  
"Oh sorry, I forgot." Darry apologized.  
"It's okay." Rachel told him. "So why'd she get suspended?"  
"For cursing." Darry answered.  
"You get suspended for that?" Rachel asked.  
"That's what I said." Darry replied.  
"Eh, oh well, we've all been in trouble one time or another for cursing." Rachel said.  
"Yeah, but I don't want Dani to start cursing. She's not like you. It's obvious that she's not gonna grow up to be tough like you. She's gonna be the girly type. And you know how the girly types that curse are around here." Darry told her.  
"You're right. I don't want her to curse either. But it's gonna be damn near impossible to stop it." Rachel concluded. Darry sighed but nodded in agreement. Rachel sighed as well. She flopped down on the couch next to Darry only to be attacked a second later a flying object also known as Dani. Dani had heard her, ran into the living room and threw herself at Rachel.  
"Hey little one." Rachel said to her.  
"I ain't little!" Dani said defiantly.  
"Yeah, you are." Rachel said chuckling slightly.  
"Am not!" Dani cried.  
"You are," Rachel said. "Bur you're six, you'll grow out of it." Dani stuck her tongue out at Rachel.  
"Oh, yeah?!" Rachel said pretending to be mad. "Young lady that will not be aloud in this house! You will now be punished!" Dani was shocked. That had never happened before. She felt like crying, but realized that Rachel had just been kidding when she started tickling her.  
"Ahh!!! Get off!!" Dani shrieked in between hysteric laughs. "GET OFF!!" Rachel kept tickling her and Darry joined in. "NO FAIR!!!" Dani cried. "ITS TWO ON ONE!!! NO FAIR!" She was right. It wasn't fair. And it was even less fair when Soda walked in and started tickling her too. "STOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!" Dani howled. "STOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!! PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU!!!" Rachel stopped and Darry and Soda followed suit. All three were laughing, but Dani was glaring at them. She looked as murderous as possible for a six year old.  
"Aw, lighten up, kid." Soda laughed.  
"I ain't a kid!" Dani cried.  
"Here we go again." Darry mumbled and put a hand over Soda's mouth just as he was about to say 'Yeah, you are.' Soda got the hint and just shrugged.  
"So what's up?" He asked. "Why you home so early, Dar?"  
"Because someone," Darry looked at Dani, "Got suspended."  
"What'd you do?" Soda asked her.  
"I cursed at someone."  
"You get suspended for that?"  
"It's been said." Rachel cut in. Soda shrugged and went into the kitchen.  
"Cake anyone?" He called. Of course, being Curtises, they all said yes.  
  
Well, this is really, really bad! I might take a while to update again because of the play I'm in at school. I'm really, really busy. I'll try to update soon! Review! 


	3. Twobit and Dally's warning

Hi! Sorry I took so long. I'm in this play and I have rehearsal every single day. (Except Friday and Saturday because of Shabbat.) Anyways, here it is.  
  
Victoria Kinney- Funny? It wasn't meant to be funny...lol. Thanks here it is.  
  
FlamezBlaze1- Thank you. Yes, Pony is in it. When I was writing it my dad made me get off the computer so I had to end it there.  
  
Jenna()- Thanks. I love sibling stories too. Yes, Pony is in it. When I was writing it my dad made me get off the computer so I had to end it there.  
  
shyXshortieXbabe- Uhhh...I don't exactly have an idea for a plot. Heh heh? Uhh...yeah...  
  
Two-BitGortez- Thank you. I'll try.  
  
DaNNi BaBezZz- Yeah, but you know what? The other day my teacher didn't want to teach so he gave us recess and there was a first grade class having recess too. And they come up to me and my friends and start kicking us and cursing at us. lol.  
  
Onwards:  
  
Darry, Soda, Rachel and Dani were all sitting around eating their cake and laughing when an Exhausted Ponyboy came in from track. Rachel was the first to notice.  
"Hey, Pon, what's up?"  
"Nothin'" Pony answered. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He saw that all of his siblings were eating cake. "Save me some?"  
"Can't!" Dani exclaimed. "There's none left!" Then she started laughing. Pony glared at her playfully and went to the bathroom.  
A while later, all Curtises were just sitting around having nothing better to do when Dally and Two-bit walked in. Darry got up, but Rachel, knowing what her oldest brother was going to do, got up as well and told Darry to sit back down. She dragged Dally and Two-bit back out.  
"What the hell is goin' on?"  
"You guys. Stop cursing around Dani. She got suspended for cursing today so when you're around her, don't curse!"  
"Fine." Dally said. "But I'm not promising anything."  
"Same." Two-bit agreed.  
"All right." Rachel said and went back inside. Dally and Two-bit followed. As they walked in, Darry gave Rachel a look that said 'well?' Rachel just nodded.  
"So what are we doing?" Two-bit asked.  
"Nothing." Rachel answered. Then looking at her watch added "But Dani's going to bed." All the Curtises had 'power' over Dani. They all looked out for her and they all worried about her and Dani listened and obeyed to all of them.  
"Awwww c'mon!" Dani whined.  
"No." Rachel said. "You got suspended today, but you have school tomorrow. Let's go." She stood up, picked Dani up and took her to the room that they shared. Rachel tuck her in, said good night and went back out to the living room.  
At about twelve in the morning, all the gang had come and gone, and the still awake Curtises were getting ready for bed. At about one, they were all asleep. 


	4. Dani gets in trouble again

It was seven in the morning. Darry was trying to get everyone up. First he went to Rachel. She was easily the hardest to wake. After several attempts, Darry got tired and went to the kitchen. He came back with a cup of ice cold water and 'spilled' the water on the Rachel. Rachel started. Normally, she would've kind of yelled at Darry and then kick him out of her room, and sleep some more. But she wanted to get Dani to school on time. She got up, glared at Darry, went to take a quick shower, and woke Dani up. Dani was the easiest Curtis to wake up.  
After about an hour, All Curtises were up, dressed, had eaten breakfast and Rachel and Dani ere at Dani's school. Rachel went in and asked to see the principle. They let her in.  
"Hi, Ms. Curtis." Mrs. Reilly greeted her.  
"Hi. I have a favor to ask."  
"Yes?" Mrs. Reilly asked.  
"Well, you see, if Darry misses any more time off work he's gonna be fired. And I think you know what'll happen to the rest of us if he does get fired. So if there's any more trouble with Dani can you please get me? Call the school and have me come?" Mrs. Reilly understood and agreed.  
It was lunch at Rachel's school. Today the gang (well the gang that was at school) had decided to stay in school for lunch. Suddenly, over the speaker, "Rachel Curtis to the office please, Rachel Curtis to the office."  
"What'd you do, Rache?" Pony asked.  
"Nothin'" Rachel answered and headed to the office. When she walked in the secretary said "You are excused for the rest of the day. You have to go to your sister's school and get her. She got into some trouble."  
  
Hee hee. I know what the trouble is and you don't! But that's okay, for a small price you can find out. Hmmm....ten reviews? Yeah, ok. THANK YOU! (I'm so evil! AND HYPER!) 


	5. Actions Have Consequences

Rachel nodded, sighed and walked out of the office. She headed outside and ran into the Gang. Well, the part of the gang that was in school.  
"What happened, Rache?" Pony asked.  
"Dani got into trouble." She responded.  
"Why'd they call you?" Two-bit asked her.  
"'Cause I told 'em to." Rachel answered. "If they call Darry again he'll probably get fired." Two-bit nodded and Rachel left.  
Fifteen minutes later, Rachel arrived at Dani's school. She went into the office and saw Dani sitting there, looking down. Rachel worked over to her.  
"Hey, kid, what happened?" She asked. Dani looked up.  
"I-I-I," she sighed. "I cursed at Billy." Rachel sighed.  
"Again?! Why?!"  
"'Cause he thinks he's the king of the world and he thinks he can boss me around!" Dani told Rachel.  
"But this happened just yesterday! You got suspended! Didn't you realize that if you did it again you'd get suspended again?" Dani shrugged.  
  
"I'm sorry." She looked down beginning to cry. Rachel picked her up.  
"Don't cry, baby, don't cry." She soothed.  
"I can't help it!" Dani cried. Rachel put her back down.  
"Look, I got to go talk to your principle. I'll be right out. Don't cry."  
Rachel went up to the secretary.  
"I'm Rachel Curtis."  
"Ah, yes." The secretary said. "Go right in." Rachel nodded and walked in. When she did, Mrs. Reilly looked up.  
"Hi, Rachel." She greeted. "Have a seat." Rachel did so.  
"We had the same problem today with Dani as we did yesterday. We're going to take the same measures as we did yesterday, but if this continues, we're going to have to try something else." Rachel nodded. She stood up, thanked Mrs. Reilly, said bye to her and left. She went to Dani.  
"C'mon, let's go." She told her. Dani nodded and got up. They had both missed lunch so they went to the Dingo.  
"Dani," Rachel began after they had ordered. "You can't keep doing this. This had better be the last time any one in the gang catches you cursing."  
"I'm sorry. Am I in trouble?" Rachel resisted the famous 'are you sorry you did it, or are you sorry you got caught?'  
"Well, last time this happened, and you didn't get in trouble, it happened again the next day. So we tried it your way and it didn't work. So yes, you are in trouble."  
"How much trouble?"  
"I don't know I haven't decided yet."  
"Are you gonna decide on your own or with Darry, Soda and Pony?"  
"Probably with them." Dani sighed.  
"Look, kido, I understand. But if you start to curse it could get you into real trouble one day." Rachel explained.  
"But you curse." Dani said. "How come you can and I can't?"  
"Well..." Rachel didn't want to tell Dani about the Socs yet. "I'll explain it when you're older." Dani just sighed.  
That night, Rachel, Darry, Soda and Pony were discussing Dani's punishment.  
"The only thing I can think of for a six year old, is no TV or no dessert for a certain amount of time," Rachel was saying. "But being a Curtis, no dessert is way too cruel."  
"Yeah," Soda said. "I guess that means no TV."  
"How long?" Pony asked.  
"A week?" Darry suggested. They all agreed on a week. They called Dani out, told her the punishment, explained to her that her actions have consequences, and eventually they all went to bed.  
  
Eh, not my best. Oh well. Thank you to all the reviewers and I'm sorry I'm too lazy to thank you individually at the moment.  
  
But here's a preview to the next chapter (which I haven't begun to write yet.): Two words: Dani, Socs. It's up to you to guess how she gets in the hands of the Socs. Review what you think and the person to get closest to what happens (or if I get something that's even better than what I have and I decide to use it,) I'll use that person's name for a future character in the story. Good Luck! 


	6. Twobit's an idiot and Dani's missing

The next day Rachel, Steve, Two-bit and Ponyboy were on their way to detention.  
"You're a fuckin' idiot!" Rachel told Two-bit.  
"I'm sorry!" he answered. "How was I supposed to know that smoking on campus would land us all in detention?!"  
"You're a greaser you dumbass!" Steve said in frustration. "You do something, we all get in trouble!"  
"I'm sorry!" Two-bit cried.  
"Whatever. Screw it." Rachel said as they arrived at detention. As soon as they walked in Rachel went straight to the teacher.  
"Can I go-" she began but was cut off.  
"Sit down!"  
"Right. But I havta call one of my brothers to pick up my sister."  
"No! SIT DOWN!" the teacher yelled. So she sighed and sat down with everyone else. An hour later, after detention was over, Rachel, Ponyboy, Steve, and Two- bit went to pick up Dani. While the rest waited outside, Rachel went inside.  
"Hi, I'm lookin' for Dani." She told the secretary person who looked after the kids whose parents or whoever were supposed to pick them up were late. The secretary went to get her but came back alone.  
"She's uhh...not here..."  
"What do you mean she's not here?!" Rachel asked. She rushed out of the school, informed the rest of the gang that was their and they all ran off to find her. They were looking everywhere when they saw her. In the hands of some Socs.  
  
Hmmm?? What do you think? Review! Please???!!! puppy face C'mon! Please!!  
  
I hope you enjoyed! -Ale 


	7. Save Dani from the Socs

Ahh!! I'm so sorry it took me so long!! I'd like to thank all my reviewers!! YOU ROCK! Also...I'm not sure who, but someone asked me if these Socs were related to the kid who was picking on Dani. No, they're not.

Rachel was the first to get to them.

"Let go of her!" She yelled.

"Well, well, well," One of the Socs sneered. "Look who it is. Another Curtis. Just as well, two for the price of one."

"Keep dreaming!" Rachel yelled and punched him in the gut. As the fight began, Rachel yelled out to Pony.

"Get Dani out of here, and take her home!" Pony grabbed Dani and took her home as he tried to comfort her. The fight was going well for the greasers. It was an even amount of people, and the greasers were just better. Rachel had her Soc down in a matter of seconds and then went to help Steve. She knew he didn't need the help but the faster they got rid of the Socs the faster she could go tend to her baby sister. The Soc Steve was fighting was really big and he was good, though. And since the greasers only had Dani on their mind, and they weren't concentrating on the fight. So were unable to make him fall right away. Two-bit then finished his Soc and snuck up behind the Soc. He hit him from behind and he fell. They then all ran to the Curtis house to find a frantic Pony trying to calm a hysterical Dani. Rachel ran over to her and picked her up.

"Shh, baby, its okay." She tried to soothe. "It's okay, no one's gonna hurt you anymore. It's okay." In the back of their heads they were all thinking about the fact that Dani left the school by herself. But considering the circumstances, they all silently agreed to put it off until later. After about half an hour, they were able to calm Dani down enough for her to tell them what had happened.

"I was just walking home and they came up and started taunting me and then one of them slapped me and then you came!" She chocked out beginning to cry again. Any random passerby would have noticed the angry fire in their eyes. Rachel calmed her down again and couldn't resist asking. She had to know.

"Why were you walking home alone, Dani?" She asked softly but sternly.

"'Cause I thought you forgot about me!"

"Dani, listen to me," Rachel began. "Never walk home alone, okay? We'll never forget you! Never! And you know why?"

"Why?" She asked with a sniff.

"Because," Rachel said. "We love you. You know that don't you?" Dani nodded.

"If you ever find that you're in school later than you're supposed to be, tell the secretary to call Darry or Soda. Okay?" Dani nodded again. Rachel picked her up and hugged her close. Dani returned the hug and began to slightly cry again. She was comforted and then eventually she fell asleep on the couch since the days events had exhausted her.

Okay!!! It's not that good and it's short...but still...and I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that it took me so long. Please review. And make it long? Please? Okay, thanks. Until next time,

Ale


	8. Soda feel murderous

It's taking me a really long time to update lately. And I'm really sorry. But please, bear with me.

As soon as Dani fell asleep, Rachel took her to her to room. Rachel, Steve, Two-bit, Pony and Johnny were all outside discussing the day's events in very loud voices. They were all very angry about and wanted to murder those Socs. Soda was on his way home when he heard people screaming. He recognized the voices and ran the rest of the way home. He skidded to a halt next to the group but no one noticed him. "What's going on?" he asked frantically. But no one heard him. Loosing his patience quickly, he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"STOP!!!" Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"What's going on?" Soda asked. Rachel told him everything.

"WHAT?!" Soda inquired. "Those fuckin' bastards! I'm gonna kill 'em!" he said heading out again. Rachel ran up and stopped him. "Wait, Soda, we'll get them later, first we all need to calm down."

After five months, I update! Yay! Lol sorry I haven't updated in SOOO long. But if anyone still cares about my story…here. Sorry   

-Ale


End file.
